Gabriel's grand return
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel returns after the angel's fall and Sam can't believe it.


_**Gabriel's grand return**_

"Halloo, Hey!" Dean barked as he waved a hand in front of Sam's face

"What? Oh, sorry" Sam apologized but the frown stayed on his face as he turned back to his laptop.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked furrowing his brow at Sam

"Nothing okay I'm just a little under the weather that's all" Sam assured his brother as he tapped away at the keys on his laptop.

"I don't buy it" Dean said as he stared at Sam

"I'm fine!" Sam barked in frustration although his brother was right he did have something weighing on his mind. Ever since Gabriel shoved them out of that hotel with Kali they hadn't seen him or heard from him but of course the assumption was that he was dead. As the thought went through his mind Sam's heart throbbed a little, he'd given up on denying his feelings for Gabriel a long time ago but now he was gone and Sam was heart broken at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Your not fine Sam! Look I…I know you liked Gabriel but you have to let him go" Dean suddenly said causing Sam to jolt in surprise.

"How did you…?" Sam began but Dean cut him off

"It wasn't hard Sam, after Gabriel supposedly died to protect us from Lucifer you've been secretly staring at photo's of him on your laptop and looking up information on archangel reincarnation" Dean accused

"You went through my stuff?" Sam asked in annoyance

"Well I had to figure out what was wrong with you but Sam it's been what? 3-4 years? He's gone and he isn't coming back," Dean said harshly

"Funny cause when you were going to hell he said the exact same thing about you" Sam pointed out with a harsh glare

"Okay whatever your clearly not going to listen to me so I'm going to go try and find some more information on all the falling angels" Dean stated as he stood up with his hands in the air.

Ever since the whole angel's falling out of the sky thing happened and Sam had recovered from his bought with the trials he'd been thinking more about Gabe then ever.

"Aw that's sweet of you Sammy" Came a voice from behind Sam that he almost didn't want to believe happened. Sam spun around in his chair only to have his eyes grow as wide as saucers at the sight of the sandy blonde, hazel-eyed archangel.

"Gabriel…" Sam breathed out almost afraid that this was all some kind of dream

"Nope, not a dream Sammy it's really me" Gabriel chimed with that characteristic smirk on his face.

"How? When?" Sam asked hesitantly approaching Gabriel

"Oh I've been alive all this time but I had to lay low especially after you guys stop the apocalypse and the whole angel war thing started upstairs, couldn't have my siblings finding…. ugh!" Gabriel didn't make it to the end of his explanation cause Sam's fist cut him off by decking him square in the jaw. Gabriel fell backwards onto his ass from the force of the hit, rubbing his cheek as he looked up at Sam in confusion.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" Gabriel asked

"For being a jerk! How could you? I thought you were dead! I thought I'd lost you forever…after everything we said…. after I…I…" Sam trailed off as tears rolled down his face.

"Sam…" Gabriel breathed out before hiking himself to his feet again. Sam balled his hands into fists at his sides as his shoulders shook from the sobs he tried to keep inside, tears rolling down his cheeks to fall to the floor.

"You…jackass…" Sam whimpered out as Gabriel cupped his face

"I'm sorry Sammy…I really am but if I'd a come out of hiding any sooner then you guys would have been put at greater risk" Gabriel explained softly as he wiped Sam's tears with his thumb.

"You could…have given me…a sign" Sam sobbed his eyes squeezed shut as tears fell from them.

"Your right I should have and for that I'm truly sorry but I'm here now," Gabriel stated as he pulled Sam's head down till he could place a kiss to his forehead. Sam opened his eyes locking green with hazel then wrapped his arms around Gabriel pulling him close as he knelt down, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Don't ever leave me again," Sam sobbed into Gabriel's shoulder

"I promise I won't ever leave you" Gabriel promised as he hugged Sam back

They stayed like that for a few minutes then pulled apart looking into each others eyes.

"I missed you" Sam stated as he closed the gap between them

"I missed you too" Gabriel agreed before pressing his lips to Sam's


End file.
